


Last Minute Shopping Trip

by Myriad_Nice



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 (late in the game, I know) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam-centric, M/M, Mistletoe, no other tags are really needed tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_Nice/pseuds/Myriad_Nice
Summary: A mistletoe hung around the bakery department makes for an interesting shopping trip. Lirry AU.





	Last Minute Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably a timed exercise/sprint, so just a little snippet :) So, enjoy

Liam pushed his cart down the fruit section. The bread was just around the corner and he needed to pick up a loaf for the dinner he was planning tonight. He already had everything else to make garlic bread at home, so all he needed was the bread. He invited his parents over to have dinner for the first time at his new apartment to show that he was competent and responsible and could handle living alone.

His winter boots shuffled along the linoleum as he approached the bakery. The cart slowed as he took time to read over each package.

_French. Sell by: 12/12/16_

_French. Sell by: 13/12/16_

_Italian. Sell by: 12/12/16_

Liam looked over the loaves. The style didn't necessarily matter as long it had been made that day and within the past four hours or so, he would go home happy. His parents weren't super demanding about quality, and the mozzarella would certainly mask any staleness, that or his oven. So, he picked up a loaf of Italian bread, figuring the thicker, denser bread would make a better garlic bread.

He pushed his cart along the border of the store, checking out what else it had to offer. Glazed donuts, assorted muffin flavors, and bagels shielded by two glass doors that operated more like swinging windows. Liam wanted to reach out and grab a donut, put it in his cart and eat it for breakfast, but he was on a low-sugar cleanse that even a bite of a donut would destroy. So he walked away, pushing the cart with a scowl. He was better than the donut. He didn't need the donut. It probably didn't even taste that good, anyway.

Liam stopped again once he got to the bakery counter. He glanced down at the cakes, counting out the five vanilla cakes. Three of them had white icing, one had brown, and another was multi-colored. There were four chocolate cakes, all of which had chocolate frosting. There was one marble cake among the lot, covered with white icing with balloons crafted in the corner. Liam smiled down at the cake, not paying attention to what was going on until someone tapped on his left shoulder.

"Oh-" Liam started, jostled by how close the stranger was.

"I'm sorry."

Liam was puzzled. What could this random person be sorry for?

All he saw was a flash of the stranger's green eyes before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Liam stood there, body frozen. His eyes were still open, staring at the stranger's face without a trace of resemblance. He couldn't identify the long, curly hair. He couldn't place the burgundy sweater. He couldn't place this guy's kiss, either. Liam was stumped and a little more confused than before.

The guy pulled back, a sheepishness mixed into his awfully charming smile. Liam noticed a dimple and his heart softened.

"Sorry, there's- tradition," the stranger said. He pointed upward, and, much to Liam's surprise, a mistletoe hung above their heads.

"I hadn't even noticed that was there. Huh." Liam squinted up at it. "Well, not that there's any harm in a kiss anyway. What's your name?"

"Harry." His smile grew, confidence growing as well. He stuck out a hand.

"Liam." He grabbed onto it, giving it a quick shake. He looked over the guy once more. A quick flick of his glance from head to toe. "Do you have any plans tonight? I'm making dinner at my place and it's the more the merrier, ya know?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't have anything going on, so I could uh, definitely do that," Harry drawled out. He scratched behind his ear, the smile still present.

"Great! I'll just text you my address. Go ahead and put your number in my phone." Liam pulled out his iPhone, opening it to the messaging service. He handed his phone to the stranger, embarrassment suddenly striking him. His face went red. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward."

"You're not as forward as someone who just kissed a complete stranger in a mart, so I think you're good." Harry's face flushed. He typed out the phone number and handed it back. Liam typed in his address and sent it off, a beep sounding from Harry's pocket a few seconds later.

"Great. Hopefully I'll see you tonight." Liam smiled, getting ready to push his cart off again.

"Ya, definitely. See ya then."


End file.
